Addicted
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: Hermione chose Draco. Harry cannot accept reality. Aftermath. Fifth year.


(A/N: Disclaimer: All characters and situations belong to J. K. Rowling. Song credit goes to Simple Plan.  
  
Another one of my genius song fictions, hope that you enjoy! R & R!)  
  
Addicted  
  
~+I heard you're doing okay   
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?+~  
  
Harry Potter laid back in his bed in his bedroom, Dursely's old bedroom, and sighed. Fifth year was over and the Order of the Phoenix thought that he should stay with his Muggle relative, just for this last year and he was free to live at Sirius's old place, since he was his godfather and Sirius told Dumbledore that if he should die, which happened in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, to let Harry have the deeds to the old 12 Grimmawald Place. He was saddened deeply of Sirius's death, but what depressed him most was Hermione. Yes, Hermione, the girl that he loved for over five years had ran off with his arch enemy, Draco fucking Malfoy. 'Fucking Malfoy, I'll get you back for this,' he thought as he got up and punched a pillow very hard. Harry scowled and laid back down. He picked up a letter from his bed-side table and read it over again.  
  
Harry,  
  
Did you hear? Malfoy and Hermione are engaged! They are getting married after graduation, now that Lucius is gone for good, or they say so. Man, she must be blessed, marrying a guy with tons of money, but I always thought that you and her were going to end up together. Why didn't you stop her? Now she is going to marry that git Malfoy! Christ sake, Harry, well, mum's calling, must go. Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry groaned and thought, 'Hermione, why do I deserve this? I love you..'  
  
~+I tried to make you happy but you left anyway+~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hermione, don't leave to see Malfoy." Harry held her hand tightly and pulled her back. They were in the Gryffindor common room, alone.  
  
Hermione gasped as she landed in Harry's arms. "Let go of me, Harry! What has gotten into you?" She pulled away and glared at him.  
  
"I love you, I can't seem to let you go, Hermione." Harry's evergreen eyes turned teary, secretly pleading her to stay with him. "He can't make you happy, but I can. I love you more than he does and you should know better than I."  
  
"Harry Potter, I cannot believe that you're using that as an excuse. You should know better that I love Draco. I love him, can't you understand? You'll find someone else." Hermione walked out of the room through the portrait hole.  
  
"I love you Hermione, only you.." Harry said quietly as she left.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Harry sighed and put the letter aside. He knew that he shouldn't use magic, but he pointed his wand at the piece of parchment and said quietly, "Asendio." A blue flame engulfed the parchment and the paper disappeared.  
  
~+I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it   
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker+~  
  
He silently wrote Hermione a letter. He took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote in fresh, black ink:  
  
Hermoine,  
  
I'm sorry for all of the pain I have caused you, but I love you and that's all that matters to me. Remember you told me to forget about you and to move on? Well, I simply just can't because I'm addicted to you. You're like a drug or magic for a fact. I can't stop thinking about you with that git Malfoy. Please come back to me.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Don't hate me for loving you..  
  
Harry looked over the letter again before attaching it the Hedwig's leg and said to Hedwig, "Hedwig, Hermione Granger, Malfoy Manor."  
  
~+Since the day I met you   
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?+~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was in the library reading up on Dark Magic with a cup of tea. A snowy, white owl flew in through the garden window and she gasped. "Hedwig? What do you have for me there?" She rushed over to the owl and unbided the letter while handing Hedwig an owl treat. She read the letter as Draco came inside the room.  
  
"What are you reading there, Hermione?" He walked in, seeing her read something over at the desk in the study.  
  
"Nothing, honey, just a letter from Harry." She sighed and wrote back a reply:  
  
Harry,  
  
No, I'm sorry for all of the pain that I have or may have caused you for falling in love with Draco. I'm sorry that you cannot accept the harsh reality that I have Draco and that you cannot let me go. Please let me go, it's for the best. I don't love you in that manner, just as my best friend. If you can't accept that, we just cannot be friends.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
She rolled up the letter, sealing it with the Malfoy seal, she was soon to become anyway.  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "Anything wrong, sweetheart?"  
  
She forced a smile and said, "No, nothing much. He just can't get over me for some reason. He's my best friend, I don't love him."  
  
Draco came over to her and lifted her up to her feet. He kissed her gently on the lips and said playfully, "That's right, you're mine, aren't you?"  
  
Hermione licked her lips playfully and returned the kiss. "Yes, and same for you. You know, that Pansy Parkinson still loves you, dearest."  
  
Draco groaned at said, "Maybe she can run off with Potter."  
  
They both laughed and went up into his bedroom, hand-in-hand.  
  
~+I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway+~  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again. 'I can't believe her! I tried to make her happy, but she left anyway. Why, Hermione, why?' Harry started to cry uncontrollably into his pillow, looking for comfort.  
  
~+How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine+~  
  
He stopped and then sent her another letter. He gave it to Hedwig to drop it on her desk.  
  
Hedwig left and landed at the Malfoy Manor. She dropped the letter on the desk. It unrolled and it read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I know it's hopeless, but I don't know why I'm still waiting for you. I know that I can't make you mine, but I'll be waiting till the end of time for you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Harry  
  
~+Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you+~  
  
Harry laid back further into his bed as Hedwig returned. 'I'm addicted to you, Hermione. I just simply cannot break an addiction.'  
  
(A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue it?) 


End file.
